The Martin Jetpack presents particular problems in the training of pilots, in that it is a solo vehicle and cannot readily be adapted as a dual trainer vehicle.
The Martin Jetpack is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, and consists of a pair of spaced ducted fan assemblies connected to a central housing which supports an engine and a radiator and also provides protection for the pilot, who is strapped to a harness mounted on the housing. The Jetpack controls are mounted on armrests secured one to each side of the housing.
Hitherto, pilots have been trained to use a Martin Jetpack by a number of different methods, using one or more of: overhead wires to restrain and guide the Jetpack; tethers; learning trolleys which support and limit the scope of movement of the Jetpack; and training assistants who physically restrain and guide the Jetpack. The most effective training aid has been found to be the training assistants, since they can limit the range of movement of the Jetpack but still allow the pilot sufficient feedback to learn to fly, and of course are capable of varying the degree of help they give as the pilot gains confidence and competence. However, a physical assistance of this type is very labour intensive and also is very tiring for the persons providing the assistance.